Dragon Ball Z la Batalla de los Dioses 2
by CrisWriter
Summary: Ho-Hola soy CrisWriter y te apuesto un wii a que no tienes novia (XD) Por favor no criticas por la historia soy nuevo y mi pareja fue la que me enseño
1. Chapter 1

p style="margin-bottom: 0cm;" align="CENTER"span style="font-size: xx-large;"Dragon ball Z: la batalla de los dioses 2/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm;" align="CENTER" /p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm;" align="LEFT"span style="font-size: xx-large;"Ho-hola soy CrisWriter y te apuesto una consola wii a que no tienes novia (XD ¿?)/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm;" align="LEFT" /p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm;" align="LEFT"span style="font-size: xx-large;"span style="color: #333333;"span style="font-family: Helvetica, Arial, 'lucida grande', tahoma, verdana, arial, sans-serif;"span style="font-size: xx-large;"span style="font-style: normal;"span style="font-weight: normal;"Hola a todos, me llamo Cristhian y soy nuevo en FanFiction, ésta es mi primera historia, espero les guste mucho, y tenganme paciencia por favor. No se me ocurre más nada, si quieres haz como yo, que agrego al saludo, interrupciones y despedidas a las tortugas, tu lo puedes hacer con Goku, Vegetta, con todos si quieres. Y quiero darle unas muchas gracias a mi pareja FanFictioner tiene una historia de las tortugas ninja que esta a punto de terminar :(/span/span/span/span/span/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm;" align="LEFT" /p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm;" align="LEFT"span style="font-size: xx-large;"Yo:Empezemos/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm;" align="LEFT" /p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm;" align="LEFT"span style="font-size: xx-large;"Perdon si tengo errores/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm;" align="LEFT" /p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm;" align="LEFT"span style="font-size: xx-large;"emFlash back/em/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm;" align="LEFT" /p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm;" align="LEFT"span style="font-size: xx-large;"embills el destructor habia amenazado a la tierra en destruirla por que majin-buu (una idiotes ¬¬) no quiso darle pudin y tambien porque no encontraba al legendario dios super sayajin./em/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm;" align="LEFT" /p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm;" align="LEFT"span style="font-size: xx-large;"emLuego sin saber que era invocaron a shen long para pedir que ''que es un dios super sayajin''./em/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm;" align="LEFT" /p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm;" align="LEFT"span style="font-size: xx-large;"emLuego de ello descubren que Videl esta embarazada/em/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm;" align="LEFT" /p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm;" align="LEFT"span style="font-size: xx-large;"emstrongFin del Flash-back/strong/emspan style="font-style: normal;"span style="font-weight: normal;"./span/span/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm;" align="LEFT" /p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm;" align="LEFT"span style="font-size: xx-large;"span style="font-style: normal;"span style="font-weight: normal;"Ya habian pasado 3 años desde ese día entonces./span/span/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm;" align="LEFT" /p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm;" align="LEFT"span style="font-size: xx-large;"emspan style="font-weight: normal;"En la camara de gravedad en Corp. Capsula:/span/em/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm;" align="LEFT" /p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm; font-style: normal;" align="LEFT"span style="font-size: xx-large;"span style="font-weight: normal;"Gokú: gohan, goten tenemos que entrenar mas si queremos derrotar al destructor bills/span/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm; font-style: normal;" align="LEFT" /p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm; font-style: normal;" align="LEFT"span style="font-size: xx-large;"span style="font-weight: normal;"Goten: ni me lo recuerdes, a trunks y a mi nos echo como 10 nalgadas con toda su fuerza./span/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm; font-style: normal;" align="LEFT" /p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm; font-style: normal;" align="LEFT"span style="font-size: xx-large;"span style="font-weight: normal;"Gohan: Videl.../span/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm; font-style: normal;" align="LEFT" /p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm; font-style: normal;" align="LEFT"span style="font-size: xx-large;"span style="font-weight: normal;"Gokú: gohan concenrate lo golpea en la cara con su forma super sayan/span/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm; font-style: normal;" align="LEFT" /p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm; font-style: normal;" align="LEFT"span style="font-size: xx-large;"span style="font-weight: normal;"Gohan: ¡OUCH!-provocando que gohan tambien se transforme- NO DEVISTES HACER ESO PAPA./span/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm; font-style: normal;" align="LEFT" /p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm; font-style: normal;" align="LEFT"span style="font-size: xx-large;"span style="font-weight: normal;"Todos eccepto goku: hahahahahahahahahahahahaha/span/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm; font-style: normal;" align="LEFT" /p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm; font-style: normal;" align="LEFT"span style="font-size: xx-large;"span style="font-weight: normal;"Vegeta: ¡Trunks! Ya deja de mirarlos si no quieres que te vuelva a pasar lo mismo que la ultima vez contra bills./span/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm; font-style: normal;" align="LEFT" /p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm; font-style: normal;" align="LEFT"span style="font-size: xx-large;"span style="font-weight: normal;"Trunks: NOOOOOOOO- provocando que todos se le quedaran mirando principalmente vegetta provocando que le de un zape fuerza super sayan-/span/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm; font-style: normal;" align="LEFT" /p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm;" align="LEFT"span style="font-size: xx-large;"emspan style="font-weight: normal;"Yo: Eeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeen fin y este fue el capitulo de la semana/span/em/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm;" align="LEFT" /p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm;" align="LEFT"span style="font-size: xx-large;"emspan style="font-weight: normal;"Gokú:si te gusto manden un review./span/em/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm;" align="LEFT" /p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm;" align="LEFT"span style="font-size: xx-large;"emspan style="font-weight: normal;"Vegeta:Sino tambien/span/em/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm;" align="LEFT" /p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm;" align="LEFT"span style="font-size: xx-large;"emspan style="font-weight: normal;"Trunks: Por que Gohan se preocupa por videl./span/em/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm;" align="LEFT" /p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm;" align="LEFT"span style="font-size: xx-large;"emspan style="font-weight: normal;"Goten: Bueno nos vemos el siguiente capitulo/span/em/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm;" align="LEFT" /p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm;" align="LEFT"span style="font-size: xx-large;"emspan style="font-weight: normal;"Gohan: espero que os aya gustado./span/em/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm;" align="LEFT" /p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm;" align="LEFT"span style="font-size: xx-large;"emspan style="font-weight: normal;"Todos: CHAO CHAO./span/em/span/p 


	2. capitulo 2 la furia del super saajin 3

Ho-hola soy CrisWriter y les apuesto una manzana a que tengo tiempo sin decir esto Wow.

Yo:lamento haverlos echo esperar solo que no he tenido tiempo y estava distraido T.T.

Gokú: si claro estavas con la novia.

Marie: claro que no, el no ha podido venir a mi casa.

Vegeta: si claro.

Yo: ya pues ya.

* * *

**flashback**

**freezer cell y broly revivieron buscando venganza de los que los mataron, mientras tanto 3 adolecentes se encontraron con goku no se havian visto desde hace años.**

**final de flash back**

Cell: ES hora de la venganza.

Cristhian: adelante.

No pasaron ni 3 minutos de la pelea y los 3 enemigos perdieron pero cell los teletransporto hacia otro planeta a planear su nueva venganza.

Gokú: fue facil (tono serio)

Vegeta: demasiado (tambien tono serio)

despues de entrenar por convencimiento de pan fueron al zoologico

mientras tanto en marte los 3 enemigos estan planeando su venganza de la venganza (XD)

Cell: que hacemos, esos 3 chicos nuevos nos volvieron papilla.

Broly: no pude alcanzar mi forma perfecta. si la hubiera alcanzado...

freezer: si la hubieras alcanzado seria igual hubieron 8 sayajin hay.

Cell: eso es freezer resistes 2 yo resisto 4 y broly 3 resistimos 9 en total y si sacamos los 3 nuevos...

freezer: los mandariamos al infierno como lo hicieron con nosotros.

Broly aprendi una nueva tecnica en el infierno es una esfera-carcel de energia.

Freezer: bueno andando.

* * *

Mientras tanto en la tierra:

todos los guerreros Z y los 3 adolecentes estavan en el zoologico por peticion de pan.

De repente un hombre de 18 años aparece de la nada tenia cabello negro medio largo liso, ojos marrones, y piel blanca.

¿?: maria que estas haciendo aqui?

Maria: fili? que haces TU aqui?

Aymar: que no era rafael?

Maria: si es rafael pero le decimos fili.

Salen los 3 enemigos y capturan a los 3 adolcentes

los 3 adolecentes: PERO QUE..¡?

broly: ya es hora de terminar esto kakaroto.

Goku: NO SOY KAKAROTO YO SOY GOKU.

empezaron una batalla epica pero la perdieron a pesar de ser varios, rafael se havia quedado escondiendo su ki para proteger a pan.

Momentos de pues sacan a Maria y a Aymar para ejecutarlas, la esfera habia absorvido su ki.

De repente un ki se podia sentir en todo el universo.

Kaiosama: de... de quien sera esa enorme energia no la reconozco... cris?

Cell: esa energia emana de la esfera-dijo aterrado.

Salian chispas de cristhian y tambien se destrozo la esfera.

Broly: n-no n-no puede ser.

Cris: GrrrrrrrrrWAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!

Maria:cristhian se transformo en... en... EN...

Aymar: El super sayajin 3.

Freezer: ¡¿QUEEEEEE!?

Cristhian: es hora de que ustedes 3 regresen a donde vinieron-dijo con una voz tan seria que los colores morados de freezer se volvieron blancos.

Cristhian se teletransporto al palacio de el maestro karin por una semillas del hermitaño.

Cristhian: Maestro karin necesito unas semillas del hermitaño.

karin: solo tengo 7.

Cristhian: seran suficientes.

Cristhian regresa a la batalla

Cristhian golpea a los 3 como si no hubieran pasado nada.

Cristhian: tomen chicos semillas del hermitaño las necesitaran.

Todos comen la semilla.

Cristhian: fili llevate a pan de aqui.

Rafael: Claro.

Cristhian y goku derrotan a los enemigos rapidamente para hacer un servicio comunitario y reconstruir el zoologico destruido.

Pero esto no se ha acabado hay otro enemigo mas fuerte que ellos esperandolos.

Quien habra revivido a esos 3 monstruos.

Quien los esperara.

Por que siempre se hacen estas preguntas.

averiguenlo en el siguiente capitulo de Dragon Ball Z la Batalla de los Enemigos Caidos

* * *

**Yo: bueno chicos hasta aqui dejo el capitulo de hoy espero que os alla gustado**

**Goku: si dais favoritos.**

**Vegeta: dejais un review.**

**Gohan: Y compartis se agradece **

**Videl, aymar y Maria: y nos vemos en el siguiente capitulo.**

**Todos: CHAO CHAO.**


End file.
